Season: Next Generation
by naru-cake
Summary: As Sasuke and Naruto try to live life, work and everything else...They still have thier crazy family to raise and help them find thier place in kohana. Trying to have time together especially in bed ,then thier kids bursting in? Life troublesome SASUNARU
1. Introduction To The Family

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**Summary: **As Kohana becomes busier and helping the Uchiha children fit well into the community, the parents, Naruto and Sasuke have been having a bit of trouble in the household as Asher and Navi are becoming crazy independent teens and Naru is pregnant with twins… Things can get a bit complicated…

**AN: **Yes; I support MPREG so I'm just warning you now, if you don't like it please don't read OR review. I don't like flames and I know you don't.

Also there is some swearing, as Sasuke happens to have a small swearing problem.

* * *

_Eleven Years Ago…_

"Sasuke, I need your opinion on something."

The raven turned from a box he was unpacking from Naruto moving in and looked into the blonde's eyes. "Sure."

"Umm, well what will be your thoughts on if you had a child…?" He hesitated and swallowed a mouthful of saliva that seemed to burn down his dry throat. "You know… Finally an heir to your clan…?"

Sasuke blinked and scanned Naruto's face. "Well, no. The idea is crap."

The blonde flinched and laid a hand on his stomach, "…W-why…?" Sasuke shrugged and continued to unpack the box glancing quickly over at Naruto and his slightly watering eyes. "I mean… Ugh, it's impossible dear. You're a male… I'm a male… I would love children but… If we adopt it wouldn't be the same…"

Naruto wiped his eyes and rubbed his stomach a bit more. "You thought it was impossible for us to get married… And we did."

The raven's eyes closed and he breathed in a large amount of air through his nostrils. "Yes, we did…"

"So the things you think are impossible always happen! You thought we would never date, you thought it was impossible for me to love you, you thought that I couldn't fit back into a size four! And all of that happened. Sasuke… I…"

Sasuke turned around to see Naruto's arms wrapped around his own stomach and tears rolling down his face. He stood up quickly, placing his hands on his spouse's shoulders.

Staring at Naruto's angel-golden hair he whispered; "Are you…?" His sentence hung and Naruto lifted his head and as more tears rolled down his face he grasped Sasuke's waist, fell down to his knees and started crying hysterically to the point he had to gasp for air. "Sa-! Sasu- ke!… I'm… going-!" He kept on sniffling in all of his tears and had to cough in between syllables.

Sasuke sat down and cradled Naruto into his lap.

"You're going to…?"

Naruto looked up into Sasuke's onyx eyes and took in a gulp of air and said, "I'm going to bear your… child."

Sasuke sat in science. Those words rang in his ears over and over again… He felt his heart beat. And it did it again… Each time it got faster and faster and he was happier each beat. He hugged Naruto tightly in his embrace and said "Finally. I love you. I love this baby, I love you…"

And as tears rolled down his face, the blonde looked at it. The ultimate level of Sasuke's happiness? Must be…

- -

_Now…_

"Dad! Come with me and Navi to go and practice out fire tech-!" "Not now Asher… I have to help your mom."

Asher rolled his deep, black eyes and sighed, "Okay dad…"

Sasuke saw his two dark haired sons grab the back of each other's shirts and laugh at each other.

Asher had dark eyes and black hair like his father and was eleven years of age. And Navi was ten, the unique one with black hair but one black eye and the other blue like his mother's…

Naruto glanced back up at Sasuke. "Go play with them Sasuke. They're not going to live here forever, you know?"

The raven glared back at his spouse. "I will tomorrow plus they'll be living here for like nine more years anyways."

Naruto laughed and touched Sasuke's arm. "Go have fun. I'll be fine. I'm only five months, it's not like I'm going to explode any time soon." He said as he stood up to get a glass of water.

Sasuke smiled and waved to Naruto and headed to the living room. Picking both of his sons up around their abdomens he smiled and said, "Who wants to make fire balls?" Navi and Asher both raised their hands. "Me!" "I do more than Asher!" Asher glared at Navi and tried to throw a punch at him. "Dad, I love you more than Navi does!" Sasuke giggled and started heading out the door. "NO!!! Dad, Asher's lying!"

Sasuke closed the door with his foot and laughed. "I know you both love me the same, cus I love both of you just as much."

The both of them smiled and wiggled out of their father's arms and ran towards the small pier. Sasuke sighed and smiled. "Just like the old times…"

* * *

_Naruto: OI!!! How in the hell am I having a BABY??? And two? And already had two???_

_NC: Ohhh~ very carefully :D_

_Naruto: What is THAT supposed to mean??I'm confused!!!_

_Sasuke: (walks in) Baka... Who CARES? My clan is repenished! ;D_

_Naruto: I still want an explanation._

_NC: Welllll...._

_Kyuubi: Sorry it's my fault stupid ass. Well, i'm not really sorry. I wanted kits. You wanted a child, hey, why not combine the two?_

_Naruto: But I was still a man..._

_Kyuubi: And I was still a demon pshycopath; now can you let me explain? You can make water into a sword with chakra right? Well I can make a baby out of your reproductive cells and Sasuke's. I just take extra skin from inside and create a nest for the baby. So your organs will be safe. By all means, I don't wanna die either._

_Naruto: ..._

_Sasuke: I AM ALL POWERFUL!! *he's crazy*_

_NC: Soo see? It is possible in my world *smiles*_

_Naruto:I hate you... But then I love you at the same time :D_

**AN:**So…??? Did you guys like this little intro? Lol well I hope you did and if you review it really makes me write way faster! Really lol! It motivates me. Haha well I'm trying my best! :)


	2. Ch1 Our Lives Are Unfair

**Chapter 1!**

**Our Lives are Unfair**

**Disclaimer: **Dang I wish I owned Naruto… But I don't.

**Summary: **So Naru is pregnant with twins, Sasuke insists on helping his but Naru refuses, Navi sees favoritism, Asher is becoming a bit of a hassle and the Kohana residents are planning a surprise party for the knuckle-headed blonde!

**AN: **This chapter is meant for small bits of drama but mostly humor. Naruto gets more paranoid about things as Sasuke is being well… Sasuke. MPREG. (:

- -

"Asher. Asher… ASHER!" Sasuke called from down the stairs. "What dad?" "Navi is waiting for you to walk to school with him!"

The Uchiha spawn rolled over in bed and sat up, brushing though his hair with his fingers and then throwing on some clothes that were hanging around and walked downstairs.

"Alright dad. Mom, I'm going!" Naruto stuck his head out of the kitchen door. "Alright, bye love! Have fun both of you!" The blonde tinged a little bit and grabbed his side.

Sasuke glanced over and frowned. "Now I know that wasn't a hunger pain." He walked over to his lover and placed a hand on his head. "We should go to the doctor."

"No." Naruto said sharply. The pains have been happening for a few weeks and Naruto has been playing it off as "hunger pains" and "slight cramps." Sasuke's not buying it anymore. "We can go see Tsunade. She knows just about EVERYTHING with pain."

Naruto sighed and sat down in the kitchen table chair. "I'm fine…" Naruto bit his bottom lip. Admitting weakness was never really a thing with him.

"You haven't been hyper ever since these pains started… Let's go. Come on."

Sasuke walked towards the front door and got the car keys and motioned for Naruto to come.

The blonde frowned and sighed then stood up. "If this is going to get you to shut the hell up then alright…"

- -

At the Academy Asher and Navi had been sitting in class, talking to each one of their friends and discussing new skills that they have learned, home life, and what they wanted for lunch.

Navi was talking to Nic Nara. He is the son of Shikamaru Nara and Temari. His hair is in a ponytail all the time just like his fathers but his hair is a dirty blonde color and his eyes are dark brown. Also he was speaking to Daes Hatake who is Kakashi Hatake and Iruka's first son.

"Soooo how's home Navi?" Nic asked. The Uchiha shrugged. "Kinda weird. My mom is having twins."

"Naruto? No way!" Daes said extremely loud. A few kids heads turned in the room but they turned back continuing with their conversations.

"Navi giggled a little bit. Yeah.. But my dad…"

Nic looked into Navi's eyes. "…Your dad…what?" "He's worried about my eyes. He thinks that there's something really wrong with them."

Nic laughed and Daes sat in his seat pondering. "What? So you can't have different color in your eyes? Yeah one blue eye and the other one black is SUCH a HUGE problem." He snorted.

"Can you see normally out of both eyes?" Daes asked. Navi nodded.

"Well it is a bit weird to have one eye that has a bright; vivid color and you can see the whites while the other is a solid pitch black black."

Navi shrugged his shoulders and sighed.

"So how's your sister Daes?" The silver-haired boy smiled. "She's doing really good. And she's really cute! She looks a lot like my dad Iruka. But she also has my dad's silver hair. It's kinda cool."

"Wait… You call both of your parents dad?" Daes nodded. Nic looked over at Daes then over at Navi. "You don't call both of your dad's dad?"

"Nope. I call my mom Naruto and my dad Sasuke. I was raised that way. So was Asher." Navi rested his head on his hands. "I don't know, just my mom looks so much like a… well a mom! He's really pretty."

Nic smiled. "Your mom IS a beauty. If he was younger… man… Well, no not really… I.. and don't you guys DARE tell anyone! But I have thins thing for Saru over there…"

Daes glared at Nic. "You DO?"

Nic nodded as he was glazing his eyes over Saru.

"Yeah…"

Saru was the daughter of Rock Lee and Sakura. She looked normal. (Surprisingly) Long black, silky hair, sparkling green eyes and the cutest laugh.

"I like her too…" Daes pointed out. Nic snapped out of his trance and glared at the silver-haired boy. "Well you're on!"

As sparks flew between Nic and Daes, Asher was busy talking to the "popular" kids and laughing, smiling and well… just being popular.

Navi glared at the fact and placed his head down on the desk.

- -

Sasuke and Naruto finally arrived at the Hokage's palace (which is really his but is currently on a small vacation) so Tsunade is back on the hot seat and watching over the village.

"Lady Tsunade!" Sasuke was standing at the door of the office with Naruto, grasping his hand. "We request of your assistance…"

The older woman raised an eyebrow. "Well you both are my favorite and most annoying people that I love… What is it?"

"You see, Naruto had been having these pains," he pointed towards Naruto's sides. "Around in this area and we have left this alone for a few weeks but it just seems to be getting worse.

Tsunade nodded. "How old are you again Naru…" "Well currently he's twenty-eight but his birthday is tomorrow." Sasuke said with a smirk. The blonde glared up at him and growled.

"Ahh, really now?" Sasuke nodded and returned his sight on Tsunade.

"Well, let's go ahead and see what's wrong with you. Come here Kit." Naruto waddled over to Tsunade and looked up at her. "No needles?"

The woman laughed. "No, no needles." She pressed down on Naruto's sides and the blonde screamed and pushed the woman away.

"Hmm, well it's definitely a muscle thing. You're having twins so your body is really not used to the extra mass… Plus your hip bones aren't formed more towards the outside… But it's just stressing your muscles. Take a muscle relaxer everyday before you go to bed, okay?"

Naruto sighed and nodded. "I thought I was dying haha!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and asked, "When does Naruto come back here to be Hokage again?"

"After he has those kids. I don't want him screaming from discomfort." The blonde sighed and frowned. "I miss it…"

Tsunade shrugged and stared at the blonde. "I don't want you away from your family right now, ok?"

Naruto nodded and gripped Sasuke's hand as they began to leave.

"And by the way… Happy Birthday!"

Naruto lifted a hand and Sasuke grabbed it and gave him a huge kiss on the lips. "He says thank you!"

- -

After school had ended and Asher and Navi were walking home the villagers were waving and saying hello.

"Why, it's the Uchiha children!"

"Oh, look at Asher, he's getting so big…"

"Uchihas! Hello there Asher!"

"Look, it's the firstborn! The miracle that started it all!"

Navi stared down at his feet as they were headed home. People gave Asher pats on the back, hugs, kisses on the check and handshakes. While he got hands on his head, hellos, and small smiles.

As everyone knew, Asher was born first when everyone thought it was TOTALLY impossible for Sasuke and Naruto to have their own children without adoption.

But Asher was the one that made it happen. All in his one-whiskered, same eye colored glory.

Navi sighed and opened the door to the house. "Hey mom, hey dad."

Asher smiled as he walked in and stretched and waved to his parents.

Sasuke was sitting on the couch with Naruto's head in his lap; resting. "Hey kids, be quiet okay? Mommy is in a lot of pain and trying to sleep it off…"

Navi nodded and so did Asher.

As the youngest Uchiha walked into his room he flicked his lights on. "Hey Asher…" His brother popped his head into the door. "Yeah?"

"Do you notice that everyone pays a load more attention to you than to me…?"

Asher frowned. "Yeah… I do notice that… I'm just not really sure why though." He sat down on Navi's bed. "I mean I like it and all, just I don't understand."

Navi looked over at Asher. "You think it's time to ask dad how this all happened…? Because they all like you just because you were born first, and Daes and Nic are first borns too but no one is all mushy over them. AND their parents are both guys like ours…"

Asher shrugged and lay on his back. "I'm not sure."

Navi sighed. "Well I don't like being treated less than you."

- -

Naruto: So my hips are messed up too?? Ugh everything is wrong with me1 :/

_Sasuke: You're perfect baby._

_NC: You both are perfect now shut up!_

_Navi: I hate being "the lesser one."_

_Asher: It's because you ARE._

_Navi: Ok, SHUT UP because I love dad more than you do anyways._

_Asher:NO!!!!!!!!_

_NC: Okayy… You both love him the same!_

**AN:** Well was that ok for you? It's like really late and I REALLY wanted to get this posted tonight… I'll be updating later! Love you all and PLEASE review!


End file.
